La fête des pè… frères
by ColorfulDesign
Summary: Tous les ans, on célèbre ce jour. Surtout sur Akillian où les fêtes sont très importantes depuis la grande glaciation. Je regarde la neige tomber et je préfère penser aux autres qui vont sûrement offrir des cadeaux à leur père. Car oui c'est la fête des pères mais pour moi, Micro-Ice qui ne vit qu'avec ma mère, cette fête n'existe pas. Mais j'ai quelque chose de plus mieux.


Bonjour à tous ! Et oui ColorFullDesign est toujours présente pour vous offrir ses écrits ! Durant une de mes pauses de midi, j'ai pensé à ce petit OS et j'ai eu envie de l'écrire. Ça change un peu du style d'écriture de TeamWork vu que là ce OS est selon le point de vue de Micro-Ice, je n'ai jamais écris à la première personne donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

 **Pour l'image de l'histoire, ceux qui se demande, oui c'est moi qui ai dessiné D'Jok et Mice !**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et des bisous bien sûr !

 **ColorFullDesign.**

* * *

 **La fête des pè… frères**

Akillian, juste après le match SnowKids VS Tigres Rouges – Saison 1 -, planète Akillian :

P.O.V Micro-Ice :

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas une journée comme les autres. De toute façon, aucune journée ne se ressemblait, surtout pas quand on s'appelait Micro-Ice, LE garçon qui se mettait toujours dans des ennuis pas possible. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, bien que je n'ai ni fait de bêtises, ni de mauvaises combines, ni quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, aujourd'hui restait une journée spéciale. Celle de la fête des pères. Sur Akillian, toutes les traditions étaient sacrées, surtout celle qui permettaient de rapprocher des personnes d'une même famille, c'était comme cela depuis la grande Glaciation. Mais moi… je n'aimais pas vraiment ce jour.

J'étais actuellement dans ma chambre, j'entendais le brouhaha du Planète Akillian sous moi, notre appartement à mère et moi était juste au-dessus, normal vu que le restaurant était à elle. Au vu du bruit, il devait y avoir un gros service, maman devait être en train de courir partout, à servir toutes les tables dans les temps et avec son éternel sourire. Moi je venais de m'asseoir sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et je regardais la neige tomber. J'étais bien au chaud ici alors que de l'autre côté de la vitre, il faisait sûrement très froid, ahhh Akillian…

Ma mère je l'aimais vraiment. Elle est drôle, géniale, compréhensive et elle n'est jamais dans mes pattes à m'étouffer. D'accord je n'ai que quinze ans alors elle tient encore à surveiller mes sorties mais elle connait tous mes amis et elle sait toujours où je vais donc elle ne se fait pas trop de soucis. Nous sommes assez complice elle et moi. Quand elle est débordée au restaurant, je descends l'aider un peu, faisant le service ou tenant le bar, il m'arrive de faire des inventaires pour elle aussi. Et bien vous voyez à la fête des mères, je lui offre toujours un super cadeau, des fleurs pour commencer, des amulettes d'Akillian, oranges, celles qui représentent la famille, je lui ai fait à manger car oui je sais cuisiner deux ou trois trucs et la dernière fois je lui ai offert une journée complète dans un SPA, elle était super heureuse. Ma mère je l'aime et je prends soin de lui souhaiter sa fête, son anniversaire, noël, etc…

Je jette un coup d'œil sur mon écran télé qui tourne depuis plusieurs minutes, je suis les News sur Akardia News. Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit mais désormais je fais partie d'une équipe, les SnowKids et on représente officiellement Akillian pour la prochaine Galactik Football Cup ! Si j'avais cru cela un jour… j'avais perdu ce rêve depuis un moment et pourtant… aujourd'hui je porte le numéro trois et je joue au poste avant droit, en attaque donc.

En repensant à ce match, je pense justement à ce que font mes coéquipiers aujourd'hui, car après tout la fête des pères touchent tous les Akilliens. Thran et Ahito ont dû se mettre d'accord pour faire un cadeau commun à leur père et leur mère doit sûrement être en train de préparer de bons petits plats pour ce soir afin qu'ils passent tous les quatre un super moment.

Rocket vit avec son père justement, peut-être qu'il lui a offert un bouquet de fleurs spécial vu qu'il s'y connait très bien en fleurs ou alors il a innové et il a fait un autre genre de cadeau, pas du tout en rapport avec les fleurs afin de le surprendre. En tout cas je suis sûr qu'il a trouvé quelque chose, il est intelligent Rocket et il improvise bien !

Mei doit sûrement acheter une très jolie robe avec sa mère afin de préparer un diner digne de son nom pour son père. J'imagine qu'elle doit être très belle et qu'elle doit savoir quoi faire pour son père. Peut-être qu'elle doit être en train d'encadrer une photo du match pour que son père est un super souvenir de cette qualification qui, j'espère va changer notre vie. En tout cas je suis sûre qu'elle doit passer un bon moment elle aussi.

Pour Tia c'est plus compliqué, ses parents ne sont jamais là, en même temps, ce sont les ambassadeurs de la Lune d'Obia, ils doivent être très occupés. Mais au vu de la gentillesse de Tia, elle a sûrement écrit une lettre remplie d'amour à son père qu'elle a posé sur son bureau pour être sûre qu'il la voit. Et peut-être qu'elle a fait un petit film pour lui, elle qui a toujours sa caméra.

Oui, ils doivent tous se préparer à fêter ce soir la bénédiction d'avoir un père.

Je soupire avant d'éteindre la télé, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant et je m'allonge sur mon lit pour regarder le plafond de ma chambre. Blanc, comme la neige d'Akillian. Pour moi c'est un peu différent des autres.

Ce jour n'est pas important pour moi car je n'ai pas de père.

En fait si, biologiquement parlant j'en ai un, vu que je suis né. Mais il n'existe pas en tant que père. Il n'a jamais voulu de moi, il ne m'a jamais reconnu et le peu de fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a fait du mal. Il est parti avant ma naissance, expliquant à ma mère qu'il voulait se consacrer à sa vie et non pas avoir un enfant sur le dos. J'ai commencé à grandir sans lui, juste avec maman. Au début en tant que petit enfant je ne comprenais pas, des fois je le voyais, il passait en coup de vent pour demander de l'argent à maman ou il essayait de manger gratuitement au Planète Akillian, en vain. Quand j'ai eu sept ans, ma mère a réussi à convaincre mon père de me prendre un peu avec lui pour me connaître et passer du temps avec moi.

Il m'a emmené dans un parc, j'ai fait quelques manèges et d'un coup je ne le voyais plus, il avait complètement disparu ! Je l'ai cherché et en vain. Je me souviens, j'ai eu peur comme pas possible, j'avais sept ans merde ! Je me souviens, c'était un enfer, je pleurais sans m'arrêter, j'avais le cœur qui battais à fond, j'ai eu réellement peur, je me sentais abandonné… Finalement c'est un policier qui a réussi à me calmer et qui m'a ramené auprès de maman. Et bien figurez-vous que ce gros c… m'a traumatisé, je ne voulais plus rester tout seul ! En même temps, je me répète j'avais sept ans ! J'ai développé une angoisse, celle d'être seul, ça me faisait peur comme pas permis, dès que ma mère sortait de mon champ de vision, je me mettais à hurler, je n'avais plus envie d'aller à l'école et puis ma mère devait bien travailler. C'est alors que mon ami D'Jok, que je connaissais depuis ma naissance car ma mère et la sienne étaient déjà meilleures amies, a commencé à venir chez moi pour que je ne reste pas tout seul et mine de rien, il a réussi à calmer mon angoisse. Plus on se voyait et plus on avait envie de se voir. Et de fil en aiguille on est devenu meilleur ami, puis fusionnelle, puis des frères. Après cet évènement, je n'ai plus jamais revu mon père, mon géniteur comme je préfère l'appeler.

Je soupire en me tournant sur le côté sur mon lit. Je regarde l'heure, il est un peu plus de dix-huit heures. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et cette journée va se terminer comme les autres, aussi banales. Car vous l'aurez compris, je ne compte pas souhaiter une bonne fête à mon père.

 **-Micy ?** Déclare la voix de ma mère de l'autre côté de ma porte de chambre.

 **-Mhh ?**

 **-Il va y avoir un gros service ce soir, le restaurant est complet, du coup je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais finir alors dans le doute je suis venue te dire bonne nuit !**

Les mots de ma mère me font réagir, le fait qu'elle ne sera pas présente avec moi ce soir me font tilt. Je me lève en trombe, j'attrape ma veste et mes chaussures et de l'argent et j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, faisant presque sursauter ma mère.

 **-Tu sors ?** Me demande-t-elle curieuse.

 **-Ouais, pas question que je tourne en rond tout seul ce soir ! Bon service et bonne nuit m'man !** Répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

J'enfile mes chaussures et ma veste –car oui il fait froid- et je sors. Je vais rendre cette journée spéciale à ma manière car moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être heureux. Et aujourd'hui croyez-moi, je vais fêter quelque chose ! Foi de Micro-Ice !

Je vais d'abord chez le fleuriste, je vais acheter une amulette d'Akillian. Une orange, c'est la couleur des fleurs qu'on offre à sa famille. Je la paye et je sors, tout content. Maintenant je vais à la boulangerie, je n'ai pas le temps de cuisiner alors je vais au moins acheter un gâteau. Un gâteau au chocolat blanc, fourré au caramel au beurre salé. Oui moi aussi ça me donne faim. Là encore je sors, tout content, tout sourire et je reprends mon chemin. Je sais où je vais, je pourrais marcher les yeux fermer tellement je connais ce chemin par cœur. Un chemin qui ne dure que quinze minutes. La nuit tombe, les lampadaires s'allument, rendant la neige encore plus brillante et moi je me promène avec ma fleur et mon gâteau.

Et puis au détour d'un pâté de maison, à mi-chemin entre mon but et ma maison, je m'arrête car en face de moi il y a mon meilleur ami.

Si si je vous jure, D'Jok n'est pas en train de faire un jogging, ou de jouer avec un ballon, ou de regarder un match ou même de se regarder dans la glace en se disant « je suis le meilleur ». Non il est devant moi et…

Dans ses mains il tient un chausson aux pommes, mon gâteau préféré et une amulette d'Akillian, orange. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il a eu la même idée que moi. C'est vrai D'Jok n'a pas de père non plus, il ne vit qu'avec sa mère adoptive alors la fête des pères n'a pas de sens pour lui aussi. On se regarde, on regarde ce qu'on a dans les mains et on explose littéralement de rire. J'ai trop mal au ventre et j'en pleure, D'Jok se tient aussi le ventre. Finalement on s'approche l'un de l'autre et on s'échange nos fleurs et nos gâteaux.

 **-Joyeuse fête des frères Mice !**

 **-Joyeuse fête des frères D'Jok ! On va se faire un petit football dans le parc ?**

 **-Et comment ! J'allais te le proposer !** Me répond-il tout enthousiaste.

Je le suis en courant, moi aussi je suis pressé de jouer au football.

Aujourd'hui pour nous c'est la fête des frères et tous les ans on se la souhaitera car après tout on s'est construit une famille à notre façon.

C'est vrai je n'ai pas de père, mais j'ai bien plus. J'ai D'Jok. Et honnêtement j'ai le meilleur des grands frères.


End file.
